rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Abyss
Oh, that Paris! Just you look at the headlines: "Pleasure Yacht Run Aground", "Incident on the Bank of River Seine", A True Mystery: Ship's Crew Gone". Try sort this mystery out as soon as you can. What is it? A time loop, poltergeist tricks or some space warp opening up? One thing is for sure: Paris has a new monster - Root-Mouthed Jellyfish. He who can solve this mystery will get a reward from the Clandestine Society of Paris - a Yachtsman's Chest. Thake the challenge and find the lost crew! __TOC__ Digital Tester Astronomer Andrew: Be it as it may, Prospero, all our research indicated that this is some poltergeists playing tricks. Also. look at that huge jellyfish hovering over te yacht! It's the field that is keeping it up. *You need 2 Vacuum Diodes from the Jellyfish *Get 2 Kenotrons from the Jellyfish *Assemble the Digital Tester Astronomer Andrew: This is not just a jellyfish. It is the biggest jellyfish in the world belonging to Root-Mouthes Jellyfish kind. And can you only imagine that this huge jellyfish has brought me diodes to charge digital tester in its tentacles. This world is full of wonders isn't it. Dusky Valise Astronomer Andrew: For the most part, it is the Octopi and their Sea Queen that are to blame. Do you see how powerful they have become? Otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to synthesize such a large item as the yacht. We need to neutralize them right away. *You need 2 Power Sockets from the Jellyfish *Get 2 Network Adapters from the Jellyfish *Assemble the Dusky Valice Astronomer Andrew: It is for the first time that the poltergeists have been able to use a power field to carry a yacht through the portal and drop it here, on the bank of the Seine. I activated the Dusky Valise using the Jellyfish and totally neutralized the poltergeist power field. The Way to the Yacht Prosper Bull: Andrew, we are almost done clearing the way to the yacht. Just you look at all those little bottles under your feet - some are Sunblock. It almost looks like someone has robbed a toiletries store along the way. *You need 2 Tanning Lotions from the Jellyfish *Get 2 Sunblocks from the Jellyfish *Assemble the Beach Pleasure Prosper Bull: By the way, we did a great job clearing the beach not only of this mysterious energy, but also of the things scattered around. Now we can turn our attention to the yacht itself. Friends and Neighbors Astronomer Andrew: Not so fast! I just had a call from our neighbors who said it truly rained Flotation Rings and regular Oars last night. We need to pick all that stuff up and bring it back to the yacht. We need our neighbors to help us, we just can't do it all by ourselves. *Get 5 Wooden Oars from the Jellyfish *Get 15 Flotation Rings from the Jellyfish at neighbors places Astronomer Andrew: Phew, what a chore, cleaning up after a power storm. It's almost dark already, and we still can't make our way to that mystery yacht. I am totally beat. Lifeguard Tower Prosper Bull: We are almost there, Andrew. Let's climb up this Lifeguard Tower and see if there are any other obstacles we need to remove. *Get 2 Marine Binoculars from the Jellyfish * Get 2 Floating Lines from the Jellyfish *Assemble the Lifeguard Tower Astronomer Andrew: It's all right, Prospero. The path is clear all the way to the yacht. Even though we are tired, I feel like I've grown a set of wings. I just can't wait to finally get some answers that we are sure to find aboard this magic yacht. Pleasure Yacht Prosper Bull: Then let's waste no time. Full speed ahead to new mysteries! I am sure there is a message from the Professor waiting for us there. *Unlock the Seine Embankment with the Lifeguard Tower *Search the Seine Embankment once *Banish a Poltergeist (further quests see there) Prosper Bull: Here it is, the mystery yacht. It doesn't look like my own at all. And yet the most peculiar thing is that there is still not a soul on board. What kind of secrets is this pleasure craft trying to hide from us? Reward: Yachtsman's Chest The Yachtsman's Chest contains: *10 *Tarra Cards: 100 , 50 *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 *Helpers: Astronomical Clocks (5), Nutritious Grains (5), Golden Nugget (5), 5 , 5 *Charges: Random (12) * 40.000 * 1000 Blue Abyss